Not a Homo Novus
by Robmeister2010
Summary: Sheldon is hiding in his room on Halo Night. Penny ventures into the sacred place that is his bedroom and he reveals to her why. Possible one shot or two chapter story, dependant on how it's received and reviewed.


Penny walked through the door of 4A.

"Hey guys." She smiled closing the door behind her.

"Hey Penny. We're playing 2 on 2. You and me versus Howard and Raj." Said Leonard.

"Sheldon's not playing?" she asked curiously.

"No. He said he didn't want to be disturbed. He's in his room. I hope he's not building something to blow up the world." Said Leonard.

"It's not like Sheldon to miss Halo night. Is he OK?" asked Penny.

"He wouldn't talk to me. Feel free to try." Shrugged Leonard. Penny walked down the hall and stood outside the door to Sheldons room. She tapped softly.

"Sheldon?" she called softly. No response. Penny turned the door handle and eased the door open slowly. She peered in. Sheldon lifted his head from his place on the bed to look at her.

"Hey sweetie. Are you OK? You're not playing Halo." Said Penny.

"I have more important things to think about." Said Sheldon dropping his head back down to the pillow.

"More important than Halo?" asked Penny looking surprised.

"People cannot be in my bedroom Penny." He reminded her.

"I have no choice Moonpie, you're in here so I have to be in here." Said Penny.

"Only Meemaw can call me Moonpie. Your presence is no doubt required in the living room for Halo." Said Sheldon. Penny leant her head against the edge of the door.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I am at optimum state." Sighed Sheldon.

"The sigh says different." Replied Penny.

"Very well. May I ask you a hypothetical question?" asked Sheldon. Penny stepped forward and closed the door behind her, leaning against it after sizing up that sitting on the bed would probably be too close for his liking. Sheldon pulled himself up the bed a little to prop his head up against the headboard behind him.

"If hypothetically speaking…a person started experiencing…thoughts of a person of the opposite sex…what would be your solution to that issue?" asked Sheldon. Penny thought for a moment.

"I would say that this person had developed feelings for this person." She said finally.

"That's what I was afraid of. Thank you for your input Penny." He sighed heavily.

"One of your friends hitting on you?" smiled Penny.

"I am experiencing no violence towards my person. Unless you are talking about hitting in the romantic sense, in which case I am not experiencing that either." Said Sheldon.

"You're protective of your sister. Is someone hitting on her?" asked Penny.

"My sister is old and wise enough to look after herself, and I have no desire to be in possession of a knowledge of her romantic conquests." Said Sheldon.

"It's not you with the feelings is it?" chuckled Penny. She giggled for a moment until she saw the blank look on his face.

"Sheldon?" she asked. He didn't answer and her mouth fell open.

"Homo Novus has feelings?" she asked surprised.

"That is a contradictory statement. Once a person experiences feelings they are simultaneously not Homo Novus." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I can't believe it." Smiled Penny.

"I do not understand the smirk that makes up your facial expression, this situation is not one of amusement." Said Sheldon.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I never thought you would experience feelings for someone. Why are you hiding away in here then?" asked Penny.

"I am deeply troubled by it Penny. I don't know what to do." Said Sheldon.

"What's she like?" asked Penny. Sheldon looked at her for a moment.

"I can't tell you." Said Sheldon.

"Come on. Is she pretty?" asked Penny.

"No she's not pretty. She's beautiful." Sighed Sheldon.

"Wow. Is she good at science too?" asked Penny.

"No, and she doesn't pretend to be. Intellectually she is incompatible with me." Said Sheldon.

"She's just smokin' hot huh?" grinned Penny.

"I don't know what to do. I can't keep feeling like this. How do I make it stop?" asked Sheldon.

"Why do you want it to stop? Sheldon, liking someone is a great thing. Embrace it." Said Penny.

"It's not like she think about me in that same way. It would be termed a pointless crush in that respect." Said Sheldon.

"How do you know she doesn't like you like that? Have you asked her?" asked Penny.

"Don't be ridiculous, I can't just blurt something like that out." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you're a good looking man, if you just told her she may just feel the same way about you." Said Penny. Sheldon raised his eyebrows.

"You never told me I was good looking before?" he asked surprised.

"Well you are. You've got a certain cute puppy dog thing going on." Smiled Penny.

"Oh thank you. I remind you of a puppy dog running around the place and peeing on the floor." Said Sheldon. Penny giggled.

"Well, you do like the Flash!" she teased.

"You will be required for Halo. You should go." Sighed Sheldon.

"This girl really has got you stumped huh?" asked Penny. Sheldon sighed again.

"I need to be alone now." He said turning over and burying his head in his arms.

"Aww sweetie. Let me help you. Tell me who this girl is and I'll talk to her, see if she's noticed you atall." Said Penny.

"Oh Penny, for god sake!" Sheldon muttered.

"What's wrong? Let me help you and then you'll have an answer." Said Penny. Sheldon sat up.

"It's _you_ Penny. I've been tortured by thoughts of _you_. Now will you please leave me in peace so I can try and work out how best to resolve my affliction!" he said with a tone of frustration. He laid back down and Penny leant her head against the door behind her in shock.

"Me?" she finally whispered.

"Dear lord, I'm not going to get any peace, I'm going for a walk!" cried Sheldon climbing off the bed. He made for the door.

"Excuse me." He said firmly when she didn't move.

"No Sheldon. I won't move. You can't just hit me with a bombshell like that then walk away. What the hell made you think you could do that?" asked Penny crossing her arms on her chest.

"Penny if I have to pick you up and physically lift you out of the way I will." Said Sheldon.

"Don't even try it, I'll go Nebraska on your ass and you know it." Penny said firmly.

"You are such a frustrating creature!" groaned Sheldon.

"Who you apparently like, and who having feelings for you consider an 'affliction'. Thanks Sheldon, way to make a girl feel special!" said Penny.

"Well what would you call it when you have feelings for someone you shouldn't?" asked Sheldon.

"About 90% normality. Besides, who's to say you shouldn't have feelings for someone?" asked Penny.

"Penny, I'm begging you, please let me past." Said Sheldon.

"No Sheldon. We have to talk about this. You can't just say something like that and then expect me to let you walk away. What am I supposed to do now, stay out of your way until you don't feel like that about me anymore?" asked Penny. Sheldon sighed.

"I'm sorry if my revelation has come across as offensive. It was not my intention to say anything. I just got frustrated." Said Sheldon.

"Why Sheldon? Why are you so frustrated? When are you going to get the fact you're like everyone else?" asked Penny. Sheldon glared at her for a moment.

"Penny, I have spent my entire life being different. How many people do you know who went off to college at 12 years of age? I've had to spend my entire life being independent, not relying on anyone for emotional needs, keeping myself closed off from the world. Now suddenly I find myself the exact opposite of what I'm used to. It scares me Penny, don't judge me for that because trust me it's not something I like!" said Sheldon, his eyes burning with emotion. Pennys face softened.

"Sheldon, you don't have to be scared. I just want you to talk to me. Don't hide away in here. Oh god, that's why you're in here, you knew I was coming over!" said Penny.

"I just need some space whilst I figure out the best solution to my problem." Said Sheldon. Penny shook her head.

"Sheldon, you can't treat everything like a science question. You can't solve everything with formulae and equations. This is different. This is a personal thing." Said Penny.

"It's embarrassing." Admitted Sheldon.

"You're embarrassed because you have feelings?" asked Penny.

"It's easy for you Penny, you're what's classed as 'normal'. You don't have the issues that I do." Said Sheldon.

"How can I make you feel better? Do you want me to sing Soft Kitty?" she suggested.

"I'm not sick." Said Sheldon.

"What then? Tell me what I can do to help you. I hate seeing you upset like this." Sighed Penny.

"This is something I have to deal with myself. You need not concern yourself with it." Said Sheldon.

"I need not…Sheldon, you are unbelievable!" said Penny.

"I mean it Penny, you know aswell as anyone I don't share my feelings in that way. You can't expect me just to tell you everything that's going on inside my head. Besides, you'd probably be teased anyway. I am well aware that Dr Sheldon Cooper is not what girls class as a catch." Said Sheldon.

"You stop that right now! I told you you're good looking, and that wasn't pity before you suggest that because I said it before you even told me about this!" said Penny pointing her finger at him.

"It's rude to point." Said Sheldon.

"I'll point all I want when you say things like that! Who cares what's classed as a catch?" asked Penny.

"You really think if you went out there and told everyone you wouldn't be laughed at?" asked Sheldon.

"I'll prove it!" said Penny turning to face the door.

"Penny no! You can't tell them!" said Sheldon quickly.

"Why not?" asked Penny.

"Because…" he started.

"Because what?" she asked turning back to face him.

"Because I'm ashamed. They all know me as Homo Novus. I can't even bear to think what they'll think when they realise how I am right now." Admitted Sheldon. Before Sheldon could react Penny threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug.

"You don't ever have to be ashamed about who you are. You hear me?" asked Penny.

"Penny, you're not only intruding on my bedroom but now you're invading my personal space. That's worthy of two strikes." Said Sheldon.

"But you like me so I can get away with it right?" she smiled leaning back.

"I must admit I would have expected a far more different reaction from you. It can't be nice news for you." Said Sheldon.

"Oh yeah, because it's so terrible finding out someone likes me." Penny said.

"Sarcasm?" he enquired.

"Of course it's sarcasm!" said Penny.

"I would hate to lose your friendship Penny." Said Sheldon.

"You haven't. You never will." Said Penny.

"You really should go. They will be going mad out there waiting for Halo." Said Sheldon.

"Let them wait. I'd rather be in here with you. We have a lot to talk about Sheldon." Said Penny.

**A/N So that's Chapter 1. I was toying with the idea of whether to leave it as a one shot, and let the reader imagination decide how it ends, or whether to do another part, so please review and let me know what you'd prefer.**


End file.
